legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Colosseo X
Heroes Colosseo X is a battle based event, and the tenth in the Heroes Colosseo series. It was scheduled to run from April 6, 2014 at 8:00 PM (PST) to April 9, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). Ladder battles were scheduled for the last day of the event, from April 9, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) to April 9, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature changes *Class capacity increase **The capacity for classes S, A, and B have been increased. Ladder participation capacity has also been increased. See this page for more details. *Minor bug fixes iOS final ranking Rewards Class S Class A Class B Class C iOS achievement Rewards *Rewards must be claimed before the deadline. *Rewards will no longer be available after the Event ends, so please be sure to check your Rewards frequently. ATK/DEF Combo Rewards *200 ATK wins and 120 DEF wins - Oratoria of the Shining Fist x 1 Victory Count Rewards * 1 win - Gold Medal x 2 * 5 wins - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 wins - Gold Medal x 2 *15 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 wins - Divine Lancer Randhir x 1 *30 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 wins - Maribel, Dancing Mad x 1 *70 wins - Mute Berserker Ogma x 1 *100 wins - Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *120 wins - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 Battle Count Rewards *1st Battle - Gold Medal x 5 *3rd Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 1 *5th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *10th Battle - LCP Claim Ticket x 2 *15th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 1 *20th Battle - Gold Medal x 2 *30th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 2 *40th Battle - Energy Drink (Bound) x 2 *50th Battle - Mighty Baby Dragon x 3 *70th Battle - Power Potion (Bound) x 2 *90th Battle - Mute Berserker Ogma x 1 Successful Defense Rewards *1 Successful Defense - Small Battle Elixer (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *10 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *15 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *25 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *30 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *35 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *40 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 *45 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *50 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 3 *55 Successful Defenses - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 3 *60 Successful Defenses - Gold Medal x 5 *70 Successful Defenses - Genius Baby Dragon x 1 Revenge Count Rewards *1 Successful Revenge - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *5 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *10 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *15 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *20 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 1 *25 Successful Revenges - Small Battle Elixir (Bound) x 2 *30 Successful Revenges - Divine Lancer Randhir x 1 *35 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 3 *40 Successful Revenges - Half Battle Elixir (Bound) x 1 *45 Successful Revenges - Gold Medal x 5 *50 Successful Revenges - UR Guaranteed Ticket x 1 Gold Medal Card Pack Gold Medals are awarded during the game that can be redeemed for Colosseo Card Pack. * New Commons ** Olran, Consumed by Ambition ** Marill, Purger of Pirates ** Granbal, Might of the Land Category:Heroes Colosseo Category:Events